The Son of Mars
by Amaterasu1991
Summary: This is my take of a challenge by Samuel Duchesne


**The Son of Mars**

**I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**

Lily Potter has just awoken to find herself on the floor of her son's room. She looks around to find the room destroyed with the corpse of Lord Voldemort laying in front of her son's crib. She then looks at her son to find young Hadrian standing against the bars glaring at the corpse with pure fury and with an aura of power she hasn't seen since she last saw her father and her son's true father.

Lily calls his name to get his attention and he turns his fury filled eyes toward her and then calms down seeing she is all right. She is about to pick him up and leave the room when there is a flash of light behind her and suddenly 2 men appear wearing ancient Roman armor along with having their swords drawn looking for any danger. She recognizes them as her father and her love.

The first man who she knows is the Roman God of War Mars asks what has happened. Lily replies, "That bastard on the floor came here and attacked my family and stunned me. I awoke to find him dead on the floor and Hadrian standing in his crib and glaring at the corpse with fury and an aura I've only seen in the two of you." Both Gods are in awe of the power the boy has shown this day.

"Father have you ever felt such power from a demigod in the past?" asked Mars. "Never have I felt such power from a demigod, I have only felt such power in a child when you were first created Mars." Replied Jupiter. Lily then asks them what they would like her to do in regards to Hadrian's training and education. Jupiter tells her they shall bring all of the items she will need to properly train the heir of Mars to his full potential. Lily then asks what they plan for him to use his power for. They reply they would like to see him one day lead Camp Jupiter and the Roman's to glory and new heights.

Mars tells her he shall leave a schedule so Hadrian can maximize his time training to get the most out of it. He also tells her Hadrian is his only demigod child and thus his heir. The 2 Gods then flash back to Olympus while Lily picks up Hadrian and walks down the stairs and out the door to get some air while they plan their next move. Lily is met at the front porch by Sirius Black an unknown legacy of Pluto.

"Lily what has happened here and where is James at, are you all alright?" asks Sirius in a rush. Lily replies that they are all right except James who has been killed along with Voldemort. She then explains all that happened that night except about her father's visit. He is calmed by their safety but sad and upset by the death of James who was his brother in all but blood.

Lily then tells Sirius that she is going to take Hadrian to a manor that her father left her as a graduation gift after Hogwarts. Before they can leave there is a few pops and Albus Dumbledore along with a few aurors appear and tell Sirius he is under arrest for the betrayal of the Potters to Voldemort. Lily laughs at the Aurors and tells them they are fools for not asking her who was the betrayer due to her casting the charm on the house in the first place, which was Peter Pettigrew not Sirius.

Lily then tells them they will find the corpse of the dark lord upstairs in the nursery along with the corpse of James Potter inside the den. All in the front porch are shocked by this news, none more than Albus Dumbleldore. Albus rushes inside to confirm the death of Voldemort. He returns and confirms the death, which causes the aurors to sigh in relief and cheer for their victory.

Lily tells them she will be taking her son to her father's manor house, which she received as a present for graduation and she is going to raise her son to honor his father. Before Dumbledore can ask any more questions she disappears in a bolt of Lightening shocking all present. Lily reappears in front of a massive Castle made of black and silver blocks of Brick.

The castle is larger than Hogwarts and the grounds are massive inclyding a massive lake and forest area near the outside edge of the property. There is a staggering 1,000,000 acres of Land around the Castle. Lily then enters the castle with Hadrian and starts to explore their new home for the next few hours.

Olympian POV

Jupiter and Mars have just appeared in the throne room of Olympus when Juno demands where they were. Mars tells her about his son and about Lily's parentage. Juno surprises them when she asks,

"She wouldn't be the daughter of Rose Evans would she?"

Jupiter answers "yes".

"Rose Evans was the only daughter of Neptune and Hera Evans, who was a Legacy of Uranus". Stated Juno. Both gods are shocked and in awe of their heir's potential and pedigree. Jupiter then calls for Neptune. When he arrives Juno tells him of the heritage of Mars only living son. Neptune is shocked his daughter had a child even more so a grand child.

"What would you have me do brother, sister". Asked Neptune.

"We plan to send as much as we can to help further our heir's abilities and potential". Jupiter replied.

"We would like to one day see him lead Camp Jupiter and help train the new demigods that are able to make it to camp". Stated Mars.

"I shall help you find all that he shall need to strengthen his power and abilities". Stated Neptune.

Suddenly a monstrous bolt of lightening appeared in the center of the throne room. Out of the bolt walks a man they recognize as Lord Uranus Primordial god of the Sky. Uranus informs them "I shall be sending my own gifts to my heir so he may one day grow to his full power".


End file.
